Its in My Heart, FOREVER Harry Styles Fanfic
by DjPaynette
Summary: A story of drama and love.  Not copyright intended, the only thing im owner on is the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Annes POV**

I was laid in bed, just watching TV, i really didn't have things to do, so i was just chilling. When my phone vibrate, it was a text from an old friend, Zayn Malik, him and i were close friends when he lived in Bradford, then he went to X Factor and he stop talking to me, so i didn't have a reason why if he forgot about me, i would text or call him.

**Hey :) i was remembering all our friendship moments when i still lived in Bradford, i miss you :( but also i wanted to tell you, a little bird told me you moved to London.. WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME? Let's join somewhere! :) x**

I was really amazed that he still remembered about me, all my friends (including me) thought that this thing about being famous will go to his head and he wouldn't remember about us, so yeah, i was surprised that he told me this, and also that was the reason why i didn't tell him i moved, so i replied, simple but effective, still i didn't want him to think i was angry, neither i was all happy.

**Hey there zayaaan:) miss you too sir :) Okay, i think it's a great idea, where and when? .x**

I do wanted to meet with him.. I had to talk things out, don't get me wrong, i wasn't gonna start arguing with him, but i was going to talk to him about this kinda stuff that was going on my mind about not talking to me.

**You and your nicknames never change :) ermm, what about you coming to my flat? It would be quieter and relaxing here :) what do you think? X**

He replied really fast, but i wanted him to wait for me, so he had a clue i had something.

**Lol nooo :) never changing ;) well, there's a problem about that.. X**

**Loving that :) what? :0 what problem? :( x**

I was playing with him, really there wasn't a problem, i was just making him laugh

**Lol :) well, i don't have your address sir ;) x**

**You scared me, i thought it was something else, well, that can be fixed, i will call you later to give you my address okay? X**

I didn't replied with enthusiasm. It was simple.

**K :) .x**

The rest of the night i passed it thinking about what to say when i meet with Zayn, until i fell asleep.

When i woke up, i had a missed call, it was from Zayn, so i call him back, he was really enthusiastic about talking to me again, so i didn't show that i was angry. He told me his address and that i could go to his flat at 12, i agree, so when we finished talking i saw the watch, it was 11 already so i got a really fast shower, and dress with shorts that were above my belly, a black shirt a grey scarf, a gray hat, a jacket and my shoes that were like beige, and i my hair was just released, i loved how i looked, so i just put lipstick on and go walking.

Zayn's flat was really close to mine, so i didn't have to take a cab or go on bus, it was just two blocks away from mine, so while i was walking i put my earphones on, i was singing and dancing all the way from my house to his flat.

When i got there, i was just really surprised, it wasn't a flat it was more like a big, BIG, house, it was kinda beige and had a fountain in the front of the door. It was absolutely amazing, i was feeling like i was in Madonnas house or something, and i was only in the front of the garage, so i touch the bell and someone (it wasn't Zayn) told me with a funny voice

"Who is it" said the funny voice. I just laugh and still laughing i said

"Erm, Anne, im Zayns friend" my voice sounded shy, this wasn't me.. It was weird.

At the background of the strange bell you could hear the laughs. I was confused and a bit embarrassed, then the door opened. So i enter the house, it was bigger than what it seemed on the outside, just in the entrance were two stairs going to a big door, and on the sides you could see the kitchen, and a corridor that was all black, on the other side you could see a ping-pong table and on the front a pool with a big garden. It was beautiful being there.

I was just standing there enjoying the view that the big house gave me. I was surprised that this was Zayns house, also i didn't know what to do, i didn't know where to go or if i had to say something, so i just stood there watching the pictures that were in a table next to me.

He had pictures with his mom and sisters but also he had a lot of pictures with 4 other guys and artists, but there was a picture that got my attention, it was with this 4 guys that, it looked that were the ones that were in his group, so this picture got my attention because of a person on it, he had curly hair, beautiful green eyes and a smile that make me overwhelmed, i couldn't get my eyes out of him. He was beautiful. And it was also creepy that i felt like this by just a picture.

Suddenly Zayn shouted my name and said he was in the kitchen. So with a attitude of shy i enter the kitchen, there was Zayn and people laid on a red sofa with a lot of popcorn on the floor. Zayn got out of the sofa and ran in my direction, he hug me a little too tight and lift me off the floor, when he stopped he saw me directly to my eyes

"Wow, you've changed a lot" he said with a strange look and a surprised tone.

"Haha thanks?" I laughed. He was also changed, in a different but cute way.

"Don't get me wrong, it's a beautiful change" he looked concerned, worried that he'd offend me.

"I'm just joking!" I smiled. "And thanks, you too"

He smiled widely and just stared at me. I started to feel awkward, when we hear a voice on the back.

"Hello? Zayn! Introduce us to your beautiful friend" said a really cute voice; it was similar to the one on the bell.

"Oh, sorry, guys this is Anne, an old friend from Bradford, she used to live near me, but now she has moved to London" i can assure you he was all happy to introduce me, like if i was something he had win or something.

A boy stand up and came running to me, but i couldn't see who he was because he immediately hug me, he smelled delicious, the smell reminded me of my brother, i knew the smell so good, it was definitely Diesel Fuel For Life. When he stopped i could see his face, so clear now, he was the picture boy i was staring at a minute ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Zayns POV**

I was excited that finally I was seeing Anne! She was my best friend when we were in Bradford! I had a crush on her when I was little but I think I'm over it.

When Harry told me she was arriving I got nervous, it was almost a year since we have talk, I didn't talk to her, not because I didn't want to but because I was too busy, now that my life is settle down a little more, I had to remember all my friends back in Bradfrod. So when she stepped in my kitchen I had a feeling of home so I run to hug her. She didn't look like always, her golden hair was longer and was kind of curly but not at the same time, she did smell so good, she was stunning.

When I noticed Harry was telling me to introduce her to everyone. He just got up and hug her, like he know her. I have to admit, I am a little jealous, **maybe all my feelings for her are just not over…**

**Harrys POV**

Zayn told me an old friend was coming so I thought it was a guy or something, I have to say that he looked really excited, so when the bell rang I answered, there wasn't a guys voice, definitely, so I made my funny voice but flirty voice, so I can make her laugh. She said she was Zayn's friend so I let her in, but I forgot to tell Zayn that she was here, and then I remembered. He punched me, I guess for not telling him, Ooops..

When Zayn, saw her? wow. His eyes just sparkle with emotion! I have never saw him like that, it was really amazing. He hug her for so much that I thought the poor girl was being destroyed and then he just stared at her, **he definitely like her**. But then, when he got out of the way I just got running to hug her, I thought it was a good idea, I was just playing. Then, I saw her… **wow**. He was just like the girl that I always talk about to Lou. She isn't blond, she has golden hair, long golden hair, a beautiful and big brown eyes, her mouth is to die for, her eyebrows curved up but perfect, her chin with a little line that divided the middle of it, her smell; not anything I have smelled, it was different but amazing and she was little, just the perfect size for me. I was shocked, so I took a step back. Her face was just so perfect that I was overwhelmed, I even had chills. I had to run to the bathroom, I had all my emotions mixed, this has never happen to me, it was just a thing that I have never lived.

I got to the bathroom, and just sit down in a corner; I started crying, **what's happening to me?** I was freaked out... Then I heard a knock on the door, it was Louis.

"Hello? Harry? Are you okay?" He sounded worried.

I don't know how but I managed the words to say "no" and started crying again. **SHIT. What's happening with me?** Lou tried to open the door but it was locked so I managed to open the door. He just stared at me for a second, then he came closer and hugged me, **I feel like a little boy.** Louis didn't say anything he was just there giving me support. He didn't have to say a word; the fact that he was just there hugging me was enough. **I'm not gonna stop crying**, I was too broken down and it was stupid, I didn't know why, her face just made me do this, I was amazed, not knowing what to do next.

When I finally stopped crying, I told Louis everything, what I felt, what I was thinking, and then started crying again, I was more confused than him, I can assure that. Lou just kept staring at me and then he finally say

"Harry, I really don't know what is happening to you, I think we two never thought this girl actually exists. I know you have told me every little detail about "the girl of your dreams" and she actually just like that description, I think that's why you're like this" you could notice he was sure about what he was saying.

Finally, I got up, I washed my face and with the help of Lou I got out of the bathroom, I wasn't ready to look at her again, I wanted to look at her, the feeling in my stomach were getting crazier every time, but I knew if I looked at her one more time I would fall again.

Louis took me to Zayns room, I think I slept crying, I don't know. I just knew that when I opened my eyes it was sunny, and Louis was next to me, in a chair, he was asleep, so I got up and woke him up.

"WAAAAAAA!" he screamed, he looked scared, and then he looked at me and said "sorry, bad dream. Are you okay?" I just nodded; he got up and said "let's go".

On our way home, I was going back again and again to the moment I saw her, **hell I am so confused**, I needed to sleep and just listen to music, "I need to get her out of my head" I whispered, Lou just looked at me and nodded.

I got to my bed, put my earphones on, and started to sleep.

**Annes POV**

When that guy stopped hugging me, he just stared at me, his face completely changed to a smile into a scared face, he stepped back and got running to the bathroom. **He's weird**. But he was definitely the boy of the picture, so I was shocked.

"What happened to him?" I say. I was confused, **am I ugly or something? I smelled bad?**

"yeah vas happenin Lou?" said Zayn, he looked like me, confused and a bit worried.

"don't know, but im gonna check out in a sec" he said looking to the bathroom, **guess he is his best friend**. "btw, im Louis, nice meeting you babe" he said with a still worried but more energetic voice. Then he ran to the bathroom. I was still confused.

"Wanna sit?" said Zayn, so I sat down.

"Hey, I'm Niall" he had an Irish accent, he is blond, blue eyes, and with a sincere smile. "Hey, Anne I replied"

"And I'm Liam" you could tell just by his smile, he was cheeky.

"Nice to meet you, Anne" I said. I was confused, Zayn said it was gonna be relaxing and quieter… **what was he thinking?**

"So… Anne, I wanted to talk to you, wanna go to my room?"

"WUUUUUUU" replied Niall and Liam, with winky eyes. Zayn just gave them a look and they looked away

"Sure" I said. I had no emotions, all this situation was getting me nervous and confused. I was still thinking about that curly guy that looked scared of me. **I did something wrong?**

Zayn, opened the door of what it seemed like his room. The curly guy was there, asleep, and his pillow was wet, **was he crying? **Louis just gave Zayn a look, Zayn told me to go to the other room. This was confusing me so much, **what's happening here?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Annes POV**

Zayn and I talked about so many things, how was his life here, how was he so attached to the boys, in fact everything. I told him about what I felt that he didn't talk to me, he said he was sorry, and gave me a lot of excuses; he also told me that he wanted to know about me. So I told him that I had moved to London because I wanted to study alone, with no mom or dad taking care of me, it was tough since they told me they weren't paying anything if I moved here, so I had to work.

"Oh now I understand" he said, he had a really proud face on him. "I can help you on that" his face changed into a naughty face. **What is he thinking?** "What do you say?"

"Love to, but... What's going to be my job?" I sounded confused, **what if it's a BAD, BAD job?**

"Ermm, I don't know yet, but I would find something" he was decided, that made me feel kind of less concerned "do you have money?"

"I do, well... Not that much but I have" I didn't, what I had I already spend it on paying my flat and food, for the week, that made me think... **Shit. I just had that flat for the week, I'm so screwed.**

"You don't sound sure" he was worried. **Cute.**

"Ermm... Well, let's just say I have for the week" he looked more worried now.

"That's what I needed to hear, you're moving" he got up and obviously was waiting for me to get up as well.

"What?" I said, now I was the one worried

"You're moving! I'm not going to let you alone in this, I totally support you, you came looking for your dream and I'm going to help you" he was decided, but I still didn't understand the "moving" thing.

"Thanks but what's this 'moving' thing you're talking about?" I looked at him. Waiting for a response

"Well, if you pay your flat, you're actually spending lots of money, so would you like to move in here?" **WOW.** I was so shocked, **I would actually live here? In this AMAZING flat? **

"That's a really great offer, and you have a point" I didn't want to say just a 'YES' that would sound exploited…

"That's a yes?" I nodded, so he got me up and gave me a hug, he was definitely excited

"Thanks Zayn" I said, when he finished lifting me up. "Really"

"Oh, no problem at all! I'm living with my best friend, that's amazing" he was happy and so was I.

As we were going down, we passed through Zayns bedroom, there was 'curly guy' he was still asleep with Louis on his side, who was sleeping as well... it was cute how Louis was looking out for him, even though I didn't know why the hell was 'bad' with him, he looked like he had been in pain. **Was it because of me?** I didn't know... **Maybe I reminded him of someone he hates or something…**

When we got downstairs in the kitchen, Niall and Liam were there, but they were also asleep, Liam was laid on Nialls shoulder and Niall was resting his head on the couch, they were kind of hugging each other. **CUTEST THING**. What time is it? When I looked at my watch I knew why everyone was asleep. It was 1 AM. Zayn and I definitely talked.

Zayn passed me a glass of juice as he drank water. He knew I loved orange juice.

"You remember" I said. I was surprised, after a year he remembers! I was proud.

"Hell yeah I do, you are and will always be my best mate" he gave me a hug, I felt like he was my older brother, it was a sensation of comfort. "Shall we get your things?"

"It's 1AM! Are you crazy?" he burst out laughing; he was obviously playing with me, **oops.**

"I was kidding" he said still laughing "I know going right now for your things is crazy; and btw, I'm not letting you go to your house tonight, unless you want to sleep there, then I will go with you"

"Love to" it was really incredible how comfortable I felt being with him. I was sure, this wasn't going to change, and the opportunity he gave me was huge, giving me a place to sleep and getting me a job? **What else can I ask for?**

As we got on the car, my mind started blowing again with the entire situation that was happening with the 'curly guy'.

"Are you okay?" he was worried, my face said everything I was feeling, I was confused but I had also this emotion, I don't know how to describe it, it is definitely intense but weird at the same time.

"I am, just thinking about everything you're making for me" I wasn't sure if he would eat that story but either way I didn't want to tell him, at least not now.

"Hmmm... Sure?" he was examining my face

"Completely" I said, my tone was unsure.

Suddenly we were in my "flat" so I got out of the car and gave thanks and a see you tomorrow. It was so good seeing him again.

As soon as I was in my bed I fell asleep, thinking about what a great day have I had, still images about 'curly guy' were still running through my mind.

**Zayns POV**

I was grateful, about everything; meeting again with Anne was just what I needed. She was amazing, and to my luck, she said yes about staying with me. I still have feeling for her, but since she's like my little sister **I CAN'T tell her.**

Finally, when I was home I remembered that all the lads were completely asleep, so I got a bunch of blankets for them, I got one for Harry and Lou, when I put the blanket on top of Harry, he kind of move but it was just for getting a better place in the bed. I got down and saw the cutest thing ever, Niall and Liam looked adorable. So I said "awww" and Liam kind of moved buts stayed in the same place, then I put a blanket on each of them.

Finally, since Harry was in my bed I went to the room that was next to mine, I just laid on the bed thinking what a great day this has been, I was excited and I had to go to sleep since I promise I will get Annes things at 8AM.

When I woke up it was 7:30, so I run to the shower, made it quick since I was running late. I wore black jeans, my navy white shoes, I had a shimmy under a red sweater and my hair was like always, I put some aftershave and I was ready.

I saw that Harry was still asleep and also was Louis. I didn't want to wake them up so I jet left a note. Same with Niall and Liam, both asleep.

I got to the car and actually I was very excited, I liked Anne and the fact that she was moving with me was kind of an opportunity.

**Hello everyone that's reading may I say I love your reviews? They actually make me smile so much when I read them. By the way PLEAAASEEE REVIEWWW! Even if you didn't like it tell me whatcha think ;) love all my readers˂3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, sorry for the delay, I've been really busy with my school, I know this isn't an excuse so I'm sorry, and also sorry if this is a boring chapter but I have so much going on now and I don't have enough time, anyways enjoy!**

…**..**

**Chapter 4**

**Anne POV**

Awakened by the sound of my alarm, **what an annoying alarm.** A special reminder on the back of my head, CHANGE THE FUCKING ALARM! I was so tired it was just 6 AM, I know my things are not all in their respective place since I have just moved in but, there are things I have to pack up before Zayn comes… **SHIT! Zayn! **i rushed to clean my face a little, I was going to shower but first I wanted everything to be packed up. So I made my way to the living room, I had clothes all over my sofas so I picked them up and rushed again to my room, slightly packing everything in their respective bags. Then I saw at my clock 8AM!

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed, loud enough for the neighbors to hear. **Oops**.

Just as I was thinking this I hear a knock on the door, obviously it was Zayn so I rushed to the mirror, took a piece of my hair that was totally in their wrong position and ran to the door.

"Hey beautiful" Zayn echoed with an enthusiasm tone.

"Hey there Mr. Malik, wanna come in?"

"If you don't mind?" he said as he was walking on my house, I didn't have the chance to answer him so I just sighed.

"so I'm guessing you're not ready are you?" he said looking me up and down, I felt so embarrassed since I was still in pjs, but he has to get used to the fact that he is going to see me like this since we're moving together.

"ermm… good guessing" I blushed. As I started to walk towards the kitchen, Zayn got a hold of my waist and kissed my neck, I felt butterflies running through my belly. My face was all red again, I could bet that my face was a RED-RED apple, Zayn noticed and laughed.

"What are you laughing at silly?" I looked at him with an eyebrow up. He laughed again

"Oh well, let's just say you have a deep red face" He winked, I started blushing again. Damn, he makes me blush every second.

"Shut up" I said as I started running towards the kitchen. He started running behind me until he grabbed me

"Make me" he was teasing me, oh this boy.

"How?" I said as I passed the tips of my fingers on the back of his neck, he shivered. Then I got closer, I could feel his breath and his heartbeat, suddenly I broke apart.

"What are you waiting for you loser? Help me out!" I said looking at him, he looked puzzle.

"WOT?" I said grimacing; he laughed and followed me towards my room.

While we were packing the things that were left we were always pranking on each other, when we finally finished it was 9 in the morning. But we didn't care, we didn't have anything to do, at least anything that I'm aware of.

"Finally" he sighed, so I laughed.

On our way to his flat, since it was just two blocks away, we stayed quiet but it wasn't awkward at all. I liked it, he was like my brother, but I had these feelings towards him that I can't get rid of it. It's confusing.

We got out of the car and he took my hand, I was obviously blushing, I felt it. He opened the door and guides me towards his room but it wasn't, it was the room next to it, it was HUGE! Like SOOO big, I was just amazed by all the things that were there, it was beige and had different paintings all over the wall. One was an England picture and the other ones was a view of Greece and so on. It was beautiful. On a corner there was a mini fridge that looked interesting so I walked over the mini fridge, when I opened it there was a big gallon of ice cream, and it was chocolate!

"YESSS!" I shouted which made Zayn smiled wide. He knew me too well

"So I'm guessing you like it" smiling he walked to me

"IM FREAKING LOVING IT!" I said hugging him, I was so happy. This was just like any girls dream room.

I turned around my head to get into my bed when I notice something was shining under the pillow, I turned around to look at Zayn but he just kept smiling. **What is he plotting on? **

Since the room was big I had to walk a bit, so I didn't notice there was a white carpet, so I tripped. Zayn ran to me as fast as he could but he tripped too, so I laughed, he looked at me and also began to laugh.

"Are we just clumsy or what?" he said still laughing

"Yes we are"

**Harry POV**

When I woke up in my bed I felt like something bad was happening, it was a strange feeling I had in my chest. I got out of bed rubbing my chest and with my hair all messy I got to Louis room, I entered and he was asleep so I just got in the left side of the bed and hug him, he looked at me.

"Are you okay?" he said puzzled

"I'm fine, I just don't feel quite good" the tears were coming out again, I could feel them

"This isn't you, I don't know what's happening to you, I'm getting worried" he turned around and wrapped me in a hug, I just got comfy in his chest.

"I'm gonna be alright" I said trying to get him not to worry about me.

"Are you sure?" he was definitely not believing me, so I have to be more convincing

"I'm sure, don't worry okay?" I looked at him, this was so hard. He looked so puzzled, still not believing me he just said "fine" and hugged me a little more.

Louis was like my brother, he was always making me laugh and when I needed someone to look out for me he was always there, I can truly say, he is and will always be my brother.

"Louis, can I be in love with someone I don't know?" it is a weird question but my mind cannot stop thinking about her, maybe I have issues or something

"errmm… I don't really know, why hazza? Are you falling in love with Anne?" I felt his eyes staring at me

Quietly I replied "I don't know Lou, I don't know" I bite my lip, every time I was confused or nervous I always bite my lip and this wasn't an exception.

"Well, you should think about it"

"I know, and I will" I said reassuring.

I'm SOO damn confused, I mean, it's just ridiculous that you fall in love with someone you have just met. I do believe in love at first sight but come on being like this for someone I just saw? It's completely out of range, maybe I was just I don't know confusing all the feelings I have for something else?

"Want some breakfast?" Louis told be, his face was telling me 'I WANT TO EAT. NOW' and since Louis doesn't exactly know how to cook I always do it, obviously when we're home.

"yeah, yeah but we haven't gone to the supermarket, Lou we don't have anything to eat" I said even surprising myself, I have forgot to go to the supermarket, how dumb.

"SAY WHAT? How on earth could that happen? It's just ughh… okay, then since you knew and I didn't you have to go and buy food" he turned his head looking at me expectantly

"but the supermarket is 15 minutes away, I don't want to go" I said tantrum, it wasn't fair.

"alright, alright. Then go to Zayns and steal some food you turtle" I smiled

"okay then, wanna come with me?" he wasn't gonna stand up, so he just chuckled

"that's a no. okay, see you later fella" I said as I was getting out of his bed.

I grabbed my white jack wills sweater and started running to Zayns flat with full volume on my iPod, hearing Angels by Robbie Williams.

I opened the front door of Zayns flat; he had given each of us a key from his house so we didn't have to knock. When I step in the kitchen I heard laughs, it was Zayns and a girls laugh. **Who's with Zayn?**

I ran upstairs looking for where the laughs were coming from. I finally stopped at the guest room, next to Zayns bedroom. The door was closed so I just glued my ear to the door; yeah there was a girl in there. **Oh cheeky Zayn**, I thought to myself.

**Please if you liked it or didnt review and tell me where do you want this story to get going! Everytime i read one review i smile wide. The most reviews i have the quick i post another chapter so please leave your review! And again, sorry if this is a boring chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Niall's POV**

Around 8 or something, I was up, I saw that Zayn left a note pasted on Liam's face so I laughed to myself.

Liam was still asleep, WOW. Normally he would be the first one to get up, now I was winning in our game! We had this stupid game that the first one to get up would buy each other's breakfast, lunch and dinner. It is stupid, I know, but we are always playing games on each other so this one day he was telling me he was very punctual and that I wasn't, so he started to prank on me and I got kinda grumpy so we made this kinda joke-bet.

"YES! FIRST TIME" I screamed out loud, so Liam woke up. "shit" I mumbled.

"What are you doing up Niall? And why the hell is there a post-it note on my face?" he protested, I laughed so he turn to me getting the note out of his face.

"you look so ridiculous" I laughed.

"probably, but have you look at your hair? It looks like some beavers have been fighting on it" he laughed so hard that there were tears on his face

"stop laughing" I said grinning

"alright, alright… by the way we have to get going Savannah and Shantel told me yesterday that at 9 am we were going to some orphanage or something"

"again? Oh my god, they LOVE taking care of unfortunate children" I mumbled but smiled at the same time

"I know right? But let's get going!" he said determined

I got up from the couch, giving out my hand to him so he could stand up. He took my hand and got up, I started to walk away but he didn't let go so I stopped.

"feeling like you need love today?" I asked him as one of my eyebrows went up, he laughed and nodded so I tried to let go but he protested.

"you… you don't want to hold my hand?" he sounded hurt and made a puppy face

"of course I do. Liam Payne it's a pleasure to have your hand in mine" I said winking.

"cheeky" he smiled and took my hand again. Oh this lad, I'm never getting bored of him.

**Harrys POV**

Finally I heard mumbles, so I tried to listen more carefully but I just couldn't listen what they were talking. Suddenly, the door burst out open so I fell.

"OUCH" I said rubbing my head, I got on my knees and that's when I saw her again, with all that perfection standing in front of me, she was just my definition of perfection, she was definitely the girl of my dreams.

"AHAM" Zayn almost shouted. That's when I notice I had been staring at her, she had now a puzzle face. Oh dear god, now she's gonna think I some kind of weirdo. Stupid Harry, you don't stare at people just like that.

"erm… sorry. I was just, erm… you know, yeah" my voice cracked up so I gulped.

"oh yeah, got it!" Zayn said sarcastically

"ermm.. I was getting some… ermmm" gosh I can't stop looking at her! "you know, food"

"oh, then why are you up stairs?" holy.. he caught me.

"I heard voice and you know, I came to see" her eyes were so sparkly, it was almost impossible to stop staring at them, she was also looking at me. Neither one of us were at Zayn.

"mate, if you're talking to me, you should see me you know" his tone was kinda angry?

"sorry" I mumbled as I looked to him, then turned around to look at the perfection that was in front of me.

"whatever, I'm going for some drinks, want something Anne?"

"ermm.. no thanks" she said. Oh lord, her voice is just as perfect as I remember. She is… just perfect.

"alright, you Hazza?" he turned to me

"im not thirsty, thanks" I replied.

"okay… guess ill be right back in a sec" he said expecting an answer

"yeah, yeah" I winked Anne so she blushed.

Don't ask me when Zayn got out of the room, but somehow he did, when I noticed he was gone I talked.

"so… your name is Anne right?" my voice sounded so nervous. She gave me chills, I was so not in this world.

"yeah, yours?" smiling she looked at her bed and started to walk inside, so I follow her.

"Harry, nice to meet you" I held my hand for her to shake; she looked at my hand and laughed. Was I being too formal?

"nice to meet you" she said in-between laughs.

I smiled. "what are you doing here pretty girl?" yeah, I have my scent back.

A deep color read spread across her cheeks as she smiled wide "I live here"

WHAT? Wow, didn't expect this. So does this means she's something with Zayn?

"oh really?" I said trying to hide my sadness.

"yep, you know, Zayn is like my brother so he offered his house so I didn't.. ermm.. have problems" she looked away, hurtful.

"are you okay?" I said as I took his face in my hands so she could look at me

"um… aha" she said not looking at me "I'm just, not prepared to talk about this"

"don't worry" I smiled "when you're ready, you have me here" that came sincerely from my heart.

"I just met you" she stated with a worried look

"I know but if feels like if I've known you forever" I told her.

Suddenly her eyes met mine, unconsciously I was moving forward, she just stared at me, she looked puzzle, and finally I felt her breath on mine, every time moving closer, now my eyes were closing. How the hell is this possible? To kiss someone you think is truly perfect but you have just met her? THIS IS INSANE.

"EHEM" Unfortunately when I was about to feel her marvelous lips on mine, Zayn interrupted. The both of us moved fast, but she moved so fast that a cramp ran over her body, making her yell in pain. Zayn ran over her as I took her in my arms, I started to paw her tummy gently, she looked at me and smile, getting up she murmured a thank you.

"are you okay?" Zayn asked with worried tone

"yeah, yeah, I just moved too fast" she replied.

"We noticed" I mouthed as a smile spread across her face making me wink at her.

Oh this girl is making me feel like I've never felt before. I don't know what is it that she has but since yesterday I can't stop thinking about her, the only thing that is on my mind is HER, HER AND HER, and the most illogic thing is that I've known her for what? HOURS? Oh boy, things are going to change.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Shantel's POV**

Since I was little I've always loved to help poor people or helping people in need, that's why today I was with Savannah, we were outside the orphanage just waiting for Niall and Liam to come, we were waiting for 20 minutes now.

"Where the hell are they?" Savannah asked me, annoyed.

"I don't know, but they better be here soon, I want to get inside NOW" I said a little angry

"me too" she mumbled.

Finally, we saw a Mercedes Benz driving really fast, finally the car parked; two british guys stepped out of the car toward us, a sigh of relief ran through my body.

"FINALLY!" I screamed running towards Niall, who embrace me in a tight hug as he spin me around, finally he let go; he locked his eyes in mine then I felt him mumble a sorry, so I glared him but he knew I was joking so he leaned expecting a kiss but I turned around and locked my arms with Savannahs. He was left hanging there for a kiss. I turned around and saw him smiling but looking at me like he was disapproving what I've done, so I smiled and winked at him.

"Oh, you're gonna pay" I heard him yell, suddenly I felt strong arms struggle around my waist and his beautiful face appearing next to mine.

"How?" I winked so he laughed

"You'll see" he said, and then he kissed me on the cheek.

**Anne's POV**

"What the hell was that?" Zayn asked me annoyed when Harry left. Oh HARRY, my heart is melting every time more! What? What the hell am I thinking? I've just met him. THIS IS NOT ME. "ANNE" Zayn almost yelled

"Ermm… sorry, I was in my own world, what were you telling me?" I asked biting my upper lip

"I was asking you, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" he said raising his voice.

"What's that?" I asked puzzled

"The whole Harry and Anne situation!" he exclaimed

"What situation? Zayn you're just-"he interrupted me "NO! Don't tell me I'm being dramatic, cause I'm not! I saw how you guys where giving little cute smiles at each other" he mimicked us "and when I came? Yeah you were ABOUT to kiss, so DON'T tell me I'm overreacting or whatever cause I'm not" he declared throwing his hands on his head and now walking frustrated.

"Zayn please chill! I don't know what happened, I really don't" I sob, so he came closer and hugged me, we were like this for a couple of minutes until I broke apart, he tried to say something but I didn't let him

"I just need time okay? I know I'm not like that and that's why you're so stressed up with me but I just need space" he looked concerned "please?" I begged so he nodded and turn away to leave, when he was about to leave he turned away and looked at me, sighing he said "I love you" so I replied "I love you too" and with that he disappeared through the door. I curled up in a ball in my bed, how could I give myself like that? I just met him and I was about to kiss him? I felt dirty with myself, don't get me wrong, I do like Harry and for what it seems its a lot but I cant be throwing myself like that? I have principles and I have to show him that if he wants me, he has to fight for me; yeah I'm gonna be cheeky, cause that's how I am but no longer than that.

**Louis POV**

I got tired of waiting for Harry, so I got in the shower, when I finished I called for Harry… nothing. What is he doing there that he's taking so long?

I searched for my phone and dialed Harrys number, a very happy Harry answered it.

"HE-YOOOOO" he screamed, I could bet he was smiling on the other side of the phone.

"hey, whats taking you so long?" I asked

"im erm… well-" I cut him off, when hes like this is because hes lying and trying to get something in his petite mind to skip the awkwardness, typical Harry.

"what did you did?" I asked raising an eyebrow, even if he didn't notice he knew me so he knew.

"ermmm… I have to ermmm…" he stutter

"I don't know what the hell is happening but please come home already? Im starving and I see that you have some things to tell me so HURRY" I joked

He sighed "okay, going" he said and hung up.

While he was coming I decided to call my girlfriend Isa, she was what you would say the perfect girl. Im truly in love with her and I don't care if anyone is against it. She almost answered at the second, which surprised me.

"hellooooo" she said enthusiastically

"hey beautiful, so I was thinking what about if you come over today and we have a day just for us?" I asked hopefully. She was an actress so her schedule was always busy, just like mine.

"today?" she lowered her tone, which only meant either she had something to do or she was lying, let's hope it's the second one.

"noooo, tomorrow" I said sarcastically, she giggled.

"I was kidding you turtle, of course, actually I was about to call you" she stated

"huuu… coincidence? I think not!" I laughed and heard her laughed on the other side of the line.

We continued laughing about anything and everything, talking to her was the easiest thing I could do. We met 2 years ago, I know 2 year huh? It is a looong time but believe me when I say that time with her passes by too quickly for my taste. We agreed she would be coming over in 30 minutes, obviously I had to get rid of Hazza or just make him stay in his room… while thinking about what I was going to do I felt a very happy Harry all over me.

"hey you" I said, his smile was so wide that he could actually win in an 'smile contest' if that exists…

"hellooooo, I'm doing the breakfast, afterwards that I'm gonna go to Zayns house, is that okay dad?" he said sarcastically

"of course you little carrot" I replied

"wait, why are you so happy about me going?" he asked in a hurt tone

"ermm… Isa is coming" I answered

"ohhhh, changed by the girlfriend AGAIN" he dramatized

"shut up and do my breakfast! IM STARVING" I yelled while I pushed him off me. He looked at me hurt, so he started walking towards the door, afterward he looked at me so I sent him an air kiss, he grabbed the air dramatizing that it was the kissed and left it in his heart, finally he left, leaving me laughing because of the face he did.


End file.
